


It's Just a Phase

by caramelspit



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stan Marsh, Crack, Emo Stan Marsh, Englightened Cartman, F/M, Goth Stan Marsh, Humor, Jersey Kyle Broflovski, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Smut, Top Kyle Broflovski, Vers Kenny McCormick, kinda??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelspit/pseuds/caramelspit
Summary: Staying apart for just one summer cannot change much. Right?In which Kenny stays the only sane and normal person in a group going through some curious phases.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	It's Just a Phase

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm not a native English speaker and this is not beta'd, so yeah. I'm going to try to illustrate in the upcoming chapters!

“I hate this.”

Kenny half-agreed with Stan, but at the same time he thought one summer without each other wasn’t the biggest deal ever. Regardless, he chose to hide his opinion in front of the upset ones.

The Broflovskis were going to spend the summer in Jersey, while Kenny was going to be out of town to make some pocket money. Cartman didn’t explain his mother’s vacation plans so eloquently, but it was at least a month away from South Park, leaving Stan to be alone.

Kenny wished he could stay, but the offer was too good to refuse even if it was out-state. It was shady business as well, but Kenny never needed to fear that.

“It’ll be fine, dude. We will call each other and stuff,” Kyle reassured him. Kenny wasn’t too sure, as Kyle barely ever checked his phone, but again, he kept his mouth shut. It was worth Stan’s tiny window of relief.

“You better have fun while you’re leaving me here,” Stan huffed. Cartman looked up from sipping his chocolate milk and rolled his two-colored eyes. “Oh don’t be such a whiner, Stan. It’s going to be fine.”

Kenny thought the same. It was just three months.

It was going to be fine.

***

The job was exhausting, but they paid pretty good, along with giving him a place. It gave him little time to relax though. He came back from the factory at eight pm, only to be welcomed with an endless stream of Discord notifications. He skimmed through them, Cartman was complaining about his shitty internet in the ‘healing camp’ Liane took him to. Apparently it was a breeding ground for technology repulsed antivaxx moms, which made it harder for him to reply.

Kyle joined complaining as well, about his cousin and about this and that, Stan was mostly just responding to their complaints. He advised Kyle to get out more, which he agreed he would.

Kenny sighed, his back ached from carrying all the boxes. He tucked his phone under his pillow, it looked like everything was resolved anyway.

***

Cartman was in an out of the group chat a lot, it would take him hours to respond. Kyle did the same, only entering the chat to complain while Stan was gaming all day. Kenny knew it would come to this, how their feelings would dampen over time. He wished his exhaustion could do the same.

***

_StanTheMan_

_She broke up with me._

The message was sent four hours ago, both Cartman and Kyle not responding to it. Cartman essentially didn’t exist anymore with being found and his phone being detained all of the time. Kyle was outside all the time, trying to get away from his family apparently. Kenny pursed his lips at the time, one am. He sighed but called Stan anyway, he needed someone even if it cost Kenny his sleep. He wasn’t surprised when he picked up sobbing.

***

Kenny checked up on Stan once in a while, something both Cartman and Kyle was lacking to do. “I just don’t know what to do, she was my world Kenny!”

“Plenty of fish in the sea, Stannie,” Kenny answered automatically to the phone he stuck between his jaw and shoulder as he flipped his pancakes. Successful.

“You tell me that all the time, but there is no one else for me.”

“You gotta go out, Marsh. You’re strong, just hang out with Craig or something. Something to take your mind off the situation. I mean I’d say just go on Tinder but—”

“Kenny damn it, it’s not about the sex.”

“I’m just sayin’, getting your dick wet can’t hurt.”

Kenny giggled as he heard Stan’s sigh, at least he wasn’t crying anymore.

***

Stan was probably hanging out with the new people he was talking about, Kenny was too tired to follow through his texts that were riddled with typos due to him crying all the time. A rare update from Kyle came after two weeks of being offline.

_Kyle B._

_I’m chill, dw_

Kyle rarely used abbreviations, which raised Kenny’s eyebrows, but it would take him another week or two to respond so he didn’t type at all. Cartman was still missing in action while Stan updated his status bar with some creepy Latin writings Kenny was too lazy to translate. It was obvious they were all tired from talking over text only, but it was okay. The summer was almost over, just two and a half weeks more, and he would hang out with his friends again. This time with a fat bank account.

***

The group chat was abandoned for the rest of the summer. The other three had already met up at Tweak Bros Coffee. Kenny was late to the party due to his bus stopping, just his luck. He stretched out after he got out, he desperately needed a shower. But after he dropped his bags back to his house, he forgot about it. He was too excited to get some human interaction again.

He looked around at the café, but his friends were nowhere to be seen. He was just taking out his phone when he heard a strange accent call his name.

“Oi Kenny-boy ova’ here!”

He turned around to the source of the sound. His blue eyes shot open as soon as he did. “Wha…” he started to utter as he examined the sight before him.

A tanned redhead, pulled his hair back, letting it poof up in a pile in the ponytail. A gold chain around his neck with the trashy fit of a white sleeveless tee that had a naked woman printed on it. His arms were considerably bulked up, even if he wasn’t in a deadlifter category.

The noirette had his glassy gaze fixated on the coffee in his palm. It wasn’t observable whether the black eyeshadow around his eyes was applied poorly, was washed away from crying or was just the look he was going for. He had strange black clothing with a ring on each of his fingers.

 _The fatass_ was the most recognizable, except the fact that his whole outfit looked like something a potato farmer would construct out of his leftover sacks. An uncomfortably snob expression sat on his face that was now framed by his neatly trimmed down hair.

Kenny felt his eye twitch in confusion, as he could only nervously smile upon recognizing his friends, whom were now dressed like clowns. There was only one phrase he could say to truly express his feelings.

“What the fuck?”


End file.
